Lancaster Championship Wrestling
Lancaster Championship Wrestling (shortened to LCW) is a backyard wrestling federation stationed at Lancaster Community Park near Manor Shopping Center in Lancaster, Pennsylvania. Roster: *"The Fantastic" Kris Blaze: Founding member of LCW. Has a smashmouth brawling and powerhouse style with certian lucha abilities to boot. Future LCW hall of famer. Multi-time champion within the singles division. Signature Move: Fantastic Classic *Nate Dallas: A veteran of LCW and perhaps one of the most hated men in all of LCW. He is a brawler with technician tendencies. He patterns himself after WWE wrestler "The Undertaker". Multi-time champion and award winner of "Jerk of the year". He may perhaps have a place in LCW's hall of fame. Signature move: 69 Driver *Instinct: Its argued that Instinct is one of the best in-ring talents to ever step into LCW. The man in very versatile. He has great submissions and groundwork techniques, awing high-flying capabilities, and great striking to boot. The man is a bit of a Harry Potter freak. And his relationship with his girlfriend has been tested often. He is a sure-fire hall of famer. Tag Team Champion Signature Move: Avada Kedavra *T.J Epic: A very interesting individual. He debuted with his tag team partner Instinct and ever since has shown he talks alot of talk... but backs it up. Could we be seeing the next Undisputed champion? Tag Team Champion Signature Move: Punt Kick *"The Canadian Badass" Christian Storm: A perfect example of versatility and perfection. "The Canadian Badass" personifies so many aspects of wrestling. Power, speed, resilience, and smarts- all synonymous with Christian Storm. Former X-treme champion, Christian Storm may not say much, but his actions speak louder than words. This will become a hall of famer. Signature Move: Spinning Unprettier *D.J.: Once Christian Storms student, DJ loves to do nothing more than this: making opponents limp away, if at all. DJ loves to crush an opponents legs, prefferably their ankles. Besides brutal leg work, DJ loves to go high-risk with beatiful diving moves. But we haven't seen everything DJ has to offer. Current Money in the Bank holder Signature Move: The Solution *"The Reaper" Robert Myers: Dark, demented, powerful. All words to describe Robert Myers. This man cannot speak. But his powerful actions speak volumes. Still, many aspects of this man are shrouded in mystery. X-treme Champion Signature Move: Waste Land *"The Black Pirahna" SprtanKingdom: Sprtan Kingdom can be put into the same skill groups with the likes of Instinct and Christian Storm. Brutal strike combinations, and even more brutal submissions. Coupled with his amazing high-flying abilities makes a very dangerous wrestler. Hence his nickname: The Black Pirahna. SprtanKingdom is the longest reigning submission champion in LCW history. Submission Champion Signature Move: Warrior's Way *"Sick" Neko Daimonds: Think of that quite, creepy, crazy looking kid you always see in school. That is Neko. But Neko is as athletically brilliant as he is crazy. Which helped him become an undisputed champion. Undisputed Champion Signature Move: Diamond Cutter *Tyler "The Nightmare" Wolford: Known for retiring The Phenom and being dedicated to his craft, Tyler Wolford has much potential and has capitolized on it. We could be seeing a future Undisputed champion in him. Signature Move: Omega Driver *"Lunatic" Lawrence: The younger brother of Nate Dallas and brutal in his own right. Former youtube champion. Mr. Czar of the Yard of 2012. Signature Move: Joker Crusher *Eric Lightning: A member of the faction "The Scapegoats". And a former ref for LCW. Youtube Champion Signature Move: Lightning Rod *Todd Austin: A borderline satanic member of LCW. Todd Austin has pride himself on being successful without praising a god of any sort. He sports a high-risk style. Signature Move: Hell's Wings *Ajak: A rather quiet individual, as quiet as he may be, he has wrestling abilities that rival Christian Storm's.The impressive thing is that he is twice Storm's size. Thus making him a huge threat to any who opposes him. Signature Move: T.K.S. *OC: Like Todd Austin, OC comes off as a bit satanic. Dont underestimate him though, OC has a devistatingly beautiful high-flying strategy that has brought him victory many times. Signature Move: TKO Supporting Cast *Jay Risk: Former wrestler and current GM of LCW. Also Lcw's first Hall of Famer. Signature Move: Risk of Fate *Big John Fluff: Owner of LCW *Robert Lee: Commentator *Wolfe: Commentator *Chuck Taylor: Commentator *J-Rod: Commentator *Aaron Ortiz: Commentator *Jeremiah Andrews: Commentator *C.C.: Commentator *Paul: Referee *Jose: Referee